Teenaged Devil
by Cheeseball417
Summary: She's a normal girl, really! She goes to school, has a boyfriend, argues with her brothers, gets annoyed with her sister, thinks dad's a pain... What sets her apart from all the other teenaged girls out there... Oh yeah, she's the devil.
1. Chapter 1

If you look up the word Greek Mythology, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Greek Gods, Greek Titans, whatever, you would come up with stories. There would be many different versions, and let me tell you this. None of them are close to the truth.

My name is Dark. I am the goddess of shadows and night and darkness. In Greek Mythology I am portrayed as Erebus and Nyx and Hecate. But let me tell you, I am not a bazillion years old, in fact, my sixteenth birthday is in one month. I do however have a complicated family life.

My mother died right after I was born, my father left me right after. At least that's what I heard from my two elder brothers, Shane and Cole. That isn't even the full story. Do you want the full story? Of course you do. If you didn't you wouldn't be reading this.

It was eighteen years ago when my parents met. My father is pretty much Zeus and Apollo, except he isn't. Do you understand that? He rules the sky. He represents light and the sun. My mother was the exact opposite. She was like the Hades and the Nyx. She represented darkness and death. I inherited her powers I guess, except for death. My father had tan, tan skin. He had blonde hair and striking blue eyes. At least he did according to the textbooks I read in class. My mother had pale porcelain skin and black hair and eyes. These traits mark the two types of gods. The 'heavenly' gods and the 'hell' gods. I think you can figure out which is which.

Anyway, eighteen years ago, my mother had two sons, Shane and Cole. They were twins, Shane being just a little older, but they were both 5. My father had two daughters, also twins. I didn't know there names. Down here in the underworld, we didn't care about them. Only about _her_.

_ She _was the reason my, _our_, mother was dead. Our parents dated for a year before the two of us were conceived. A year later we were born. I came first. It was no problem. I was a goddess of the Darkness, that was obvious. Everyone knew Goddesses of the Darkness could easily give birth to children of the darkness. However, no one knew how a Goddess of the Darkness, the Darkness's creator, would react to giving birth to a child of the Light, especially when the father was the creator of the Light.

Well that night we found out. There was five minutes between births. Then it started. My mother started screaming like there was no end. Her body started to glow. Brighter and brighter until there was nothing left on the bed, except for a little baby girl. That night my mother Hesper, the goddess of darkness and death, gave birth to two girls. I was the first one. I inherited her power over the darkness, and also obtained the power of shadow and night. I was a pure child of the Darkness. My_ little sister_ was the second child. She killed Hesper since the little girl was a pure child of the Light.

My father, Vasilis, had come as soon as he heard Hesper was dead. It turned out he didn't come to grieve his dead lover, but to rejoice in the birth of an heir. He then whisked her away to the Kingdom of Light, leaving the other child. And I'll let you in on a little secret, I wasn't the heir he took.

"Dark! Let's go! You are going to be late!" I groaned as lights came on.

"Five more minutes Hera. Please." I groaned at the governess I had been left with since birth.

"You said that ten minutes ago sweetie." She said. Her hand came up and pulled my hair back from my face.

"That does sound like me." I grumbled, cracking open one eye. Then the other.

She laughed lightly, "It does doesn't it." We sat in silence. "I'll let you get ready sweetie." She said kissing my forehead, she walked to the door, "Remember wear something nice. Your brothers are coming home today." Then she left.

I sat up in bed. I looked around stretching. My room was _huge_. It was pretty much a big block with two little alcoves directly across from each other. The floor was glossy, dark brown almost black wood. The walls were a bright red. There were white carpets in the room. one was under my king sized bed, the other in one of the alcoves that had a window seat overlooking my city. I stood up, much to the protest of my body, and walked across the room into my giant walk-in closet. I walked over to my 'formal, but casual' cloths. I picked out a pair of black-leather looking pants, a black spaghetti strap that had a little knot between my breasts. I slid on a pair of black strappy high heals and found my white jacket. It went to your waist but the arms were meant to be rolled up to your elbows, which I did. I then walked into the bathroom, and got ready god style. Meaning things were brushing themselves and other things were applying on their own. I was ready in ten minutes. I walked back into my bed room. I snapped my fingers and the bed made itself. _The wonders of being a goddess._ I thought as I walked out of my room.

I went down multiple hallways until I reached the dining hall. I took Shane's usual spot at the head of the table. The table was giant, meant for banquets, but since there were no banquets and my brother's were gone it was only me and a bunch of guards standing by the walls. It was weird. It had always been weird.

"Dark! Sweetie!" A voice called. _Great._ Her comes that little she witch Shane was marrying in a couple weeks.

"Ilithya." I greeted her.

"Sweetie. That is my seat." She walked over and point one long manicured finger at me. She was tall, but that was because of her tall high heals. She was wearing a simple floor-length black dress and was attempting to hide the baby bump I knew was there. Call it a woman thing, I call it a power I inherited from my jerk of a father. One of his daughters, my half sister, was the goddess of children and maternity and all that crap. And since her mother had no powers, she had to get it from Daddy-dearest.

"Um. Sweetie. I don't think so." I responded in the same bitchy tone.

"Listen Sweetie. I'm going to be queen in a couple of weeks." She responded. No longer attempting to be sweet.

It was early, I was tired and I hated her on the best day, "No. You listen here _sweetie._ I don't care who the hell you think you are, but let me let me in on a little secret. You are only going to be queen for like a few years. Shane only has the throne until I turn 18. You will _never_ have more power than me. I will be queen. Not you. You will just be a filler, just like my uncle was until Shane reached 18. It was all to get me onto the throne. I'm the daughter of a light and dark god and goddess, I'm indestructible, I'm going to be queen, not you." By now I was standing all up in her face. I glanced down, _baby starting to show. _"But I'll let you have your little chair so you can feel like you have power." I said quietly. I walked off towards the door. I walked out halfway, and looked over my shoulder, "Ilithya, are you gaining weight? Your stomach seems larger." I smirked.

She gasped. _That's right. I know. _"Yeah. Don't mess with the devil." Was all I said out loud.

I loved how when humans think of the devil, it is always a man. Never did anyone think that it could be a teenaged girl. Well, whatever floats your boat. But I _am_ the devil, just so you know. And my sister it _the_ _angel._


	2. Chapter 2

"Dark! You cannot wear that!" Hera complained walking into my room. I had just been lounging in one of the beanbags, listening to my I-pod.

"Why not?" I asked looking down. I looked fine!

"Because. Wear a dress." I made a face. "Please. For me."

"Fine." I stood up and walked back into my closet.

I changed into a dress. It was dark purple with a few designs on it that were black. I slid on a pair of killer purple high heels.

I walked back out of the closet. "Happy?" I asked Hera.

"Longer?" She knew she was pushing. I may be a princess, but I hate dresses.

"No." She nodded. She was a practical woman. She knew what battles to fight.

Together we walked down stairs to the grand hall. She was treated almost like a queen; after all he did raise the three heirs... She was wearing a beautiful floor-length black dress. It was beautiful.

"Your brothers will be home soon, let's go outside." I did as I was told.

Ilithya was there. She was in the dress from this morning, but now she kept glancing down at her stomach. I laughed and she glared at me, but being the devil and all, the glare I sent back was a lot scarier.

"Ilithya? Is something wrong? You seem to be worried about your stomach." I asked in the sweetest voice I could.

"Oh I'm fine Dark sweetie." She said between clenched teeth. So fun.

The three of us stood at the top of the black marble stairs that led down to the driveway. I surveyed my city. For those of you who have never been to the underworld, more commonly known as Hell, it is actually beautiful. If you have ever been to New York or any other big city and seen the tall skyscrapers and the beautiful buildings, that is what my city looks like. In one section there are looming black skyscrapers, then in another there are suburban homes and schools like you would find in an everyday town. Then comes the part no other city has. Probably 600 miles away from the main city, there is what is referred to as hell. That is where the evil souls are tortured.

For those of you worried about going to hell, don't worry about it. Only evil people come here. And I mean evil evil. Like Hitler evil. I actually met him, or his soul to be exact. Anyway, if you are mean, you still go to heaven. You need to be evil to come here, and really evil to have my brothers or I pick your punishment...

"Look at this beautiful city. And one day it will be mine." Ilithya said.

"Ilithya, dear." Hera spoke before I could, "I'm not sure if you heard, but you will only be queen for two years. Then Dark takes over. It is her city even now. Plus the people love her."

I couldn't help but grin at the look on Ilithya's face. No one in the city like her. Me on the other hand, they loved. I would go to the schools every month and hang out with kids and I would babysit some of the younger ones. I would help the elder citizens out whenever I could, whether it meant doing their grocery shopping or helping them around the house. I may be the devil, but I do have a heart.

"But...but..." Ilithya stumbled.

"But we don't let woman who are pregnant with a baby become queen. Especially when the baby isn't her fiancée's." Oh! Oh! Uh-Oh! I loved when Hera got all-mean.

"What are you talking about?" Ilithya asked. Just her expression gave her away.

"Wow. Here I am thinking you had some fun with my brother before hand, but it turns out your a little slut." I mused. She had been dating Shane for three years now, wow.

"Shut up!" She yelled at me.

"Gentleman. Please remove her from my presence." I said to the guards. They happily obliged.

"Stop. I command you to stop!" She yelled as they dragged her away.

One of them, Michael, said to her, "Once again you aren't the queen. You have no power. Dark has all the power, plus she is a hell of a lot nicer than you."

"Oh! Thank you Michael." He nodded and with the help of Damon, he dragged her back into the castle.

I looked back at the driveway and say a bunch of cars moving toward the castle. There were two limos, each of which were surrounded by four black escalades. I ran down the stairs to meet the cars as they pulled up. The first one's door swung open and out came Shane. I ran over and hugged him.

"Guess what! The she witch is pregnant!" I exclaimed when we broke apart.

"Really!" He looked happy.

"Yeah! But not with you!" And then I ran over to Cole who stepped out of the other limo. I hugged him.

"So what about the she witch?" He hated her too.

"She's preggers."

"Crap."

"But not with out niece/nephew."

"Ha! Sucker!" We both laughed. The three of us walked into the castle, where the two guards were attempting to restrain Ilithya.

"Shane sweetie! Whatever she said! It isn't true!" She was yelling.

"Αθόρυβο!" So what if I cursed the chick! She was too loud. And now, she can't open her mouth. (It means silence.)

Shane walked up to her. "Thank you for restraining her. You may let go now."

"Yes sir." The two guards came and stood by me.

"Ilithya. Are you pregnant." She tried to speak, but her words sounded muffled.

"Ησυχία!" I figured I be nice and let her speak quietly.

"Yes."

"With..." she prompted.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Tell me." Now if me mad was scary, Shane mad was very close.

"No."

He took a step back and raised his hand. His eyes started to glow. I knew he wouldn't hurt her, but she didn't.

"I don't know! I'm sorry! It was some guy at a club!"

"Imbecile." Shane said.

If Shane wasn't hurting right now, Cole and me would be rolling around laughing.

"Get out of my sight. And give me the ring." He held out his hand for the ring that had belonged to our mother.

She glanced down and then took of running. Too bad I'm the devil and when you are the devil or the angel, you can easily teleport. So I used my teleportation and landed right in front of her. She slammed into me, but I stayed up, she fell to her butt.

"Give me my mother's ring, or else."

"Or else what?" She had no idea what I could really do. She always thought hen I was referred to as the devil it was a joke. Let me tell you, it isn't. I looked at Shane and he nodded.

I held both hands out in front of me. I angled my right hand to her stomach and kept it spread. That would protect the baby. I wouldn't let a baby get hurt because its mother is a bitch. I slowly moved my left hand towards the ceiling. She was still looking at me as if she had the upper hand.

I looked down at her. "I have always hated you." And with that I balled my left hand up into a fist. Her screams filled the room. I was the devil, I could control pain physical and mental, just not emotional. And right now she was receiving the greatest pain I could give to her. I made sure to keep my right hand where it was to protect the baby. I monitored it's health with the whole 'Goddess of Childbirth thing'... it was fine.

Shane walked over to the woman and slid the ring off. As soon as he was a good distance away, I unclenched my fist and allowed her to relax. After her blood returned too normal, I let both hands drop. I checked the baby. It was fine.

"Michael, Damon. She will be in cell 12." I said. They nodded and began to walk down to the cell. "I am being kind. You will receive the comfiest cell there is, it has a bed and everything, but as soon as that baby is out, you are going on trial."

"And what will happen to the baby?" She asked smirking.

"Adoption...or he or she can come live with it's almost step father." I said shrugging. All I knew was I wouldn't let that baby get hurt, I was the goddess in charge of it... after all that bitch of a half sister of mine doesn't care about underworld babies.

"Hm. And what is the charge placed against me? Cheating?" She laughed.

"Treason." I said, completely serious. He smile faltered as she realized I had a legit reason to hold her in a cell and put her on trail, "Now Να φύγει! Κυττάρων δώδεκα!" And with that, she disappeared.

"Now Dark. We need to talk to you about something." Cole said, sitting next to Shane on the stairs.

"Okay." I sat down on the marble floor.

We treated our castle like a house. All the servants weren't really servants, but friends. We each knew all of their names as well as most of their families. Our castle was really just like a huge house that has cousins and aunts and uncles in it.

"We will be having a few guests here for a while..." Shane said. He was taking this break up thing really well.

"Okay... who?"

"Erana, Cleone and..." I didn't hear the last name.

"What was the last name?"

"Um it was..." once again his voice dropped to a whisper.

"Tell me now or I'll pick it out of that pea sized brain!" I yelled.

"Lyte." He said really quickly.

"What?" I had to have heard wrong.

"Your wonderful sisters are coming to visit! Okay! God!" Cole yelled. And then he took off running up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" I muttered another spell and then he was back where he had been before.

"You are bringing my sisters here! Like the ones that live with my ass of a father!"

"Wow. That makes the father feel great." I turned towards the voice.

Standing in the doorway were four people. The man was the one who spoke. He was blonde with blue eyes. I recognized him from textbooks. The king of light.

"Oh. Well he's supposed to feel lousy." I said, in a sweet voice. "You didn't tell me they were arriving today." I said to the boys, clenching a fist slowly.

"We didn't get the...ow! OW! Dark stop!" Cole yelled. Shane was just writhing.

"Fine. But only because I'm a princess." I said, back to my sweet voice. I unclenched my fist.

I looked over the girls. They were standing a little farther back then their, our, father. The one on the left seemed the oldest. She seemed to hold herself in a different way than the others.

She had platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A heaven goddess. Great. She was wearing a simple white strapless dress. She was way taller than the girl on the right... then I noticed her white heals. They could compete with mine for tallest and actually have a chance.

The girl on the right surprised me a little. She had brown hair and light green eyes. Hmm. what does that make her, heaven or hell? She was wearing a dress similar to her sister's; the only difference was there was something to accent her chest. She was wearing a air of white flats.

Then I turned to the one in the middle. I knew who she was. That was my twin. I admit, other than the hair and eyes we looked similar, dad's nose, mom's face shape... Anyway, she had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing white, strapless dress that had a black belt going around it with a bow on one hip. I looked down at her shoes and smirked.

"I love your shoes." We both said at the same time. We were wearing the same shoes, mine purple, her's black.

"Well than. Ladies. Meet your sister Dark, Crowned Princess to the Throne of Darkness." My father spoke again. The two blondes curtseyed, while the brunette walked over to me and said,

"I say your face. I'm Cleone. My mother was a half-goddess." Oh that explained the brown hair. Half-gods were gods and goddesses that had decided not to side with Heaven or Hell, instead they went to earth... and were earth gods, which was the politically correct term for half-gods.

I looked over her shoulder and noticed Erana looking at her sister like she was crazy. Lyte however had started to walk over to me.

"I'm pretty sure you know who I am. I'm Lyte, Crowned Princess to the Throne of Light." She said kindly.

"I know." I said coolly. I walked to where my brothers were sitting and sat down between them.

Cole stood up and walked over to the last girl. Great, there goes the ladies man.

"I'm Cole." He said in his 'lady killing voice'.

"And I'm grossed out." She said.

"Ha! I like her!" I laughed, even Shane cracked a smile.

"I'm Erana. Goddess of Children and Maternity." The girl said walking over to join her sisters, where they stood in front of us.

"What can I say? Daddy dearest passed it on to me to!" I said in a fake cheerful voice. She laughed.

Cole now tried out his lines on Cleone. "Oh your cute." She said. "I'd bet you would look really hot all wet." She smirked. I caught what she was doing, another power of the devil: you can read minds.

"Really then let's go take a shower and find out..."

"Or we can do this..." She snapped her fingers and it started to rain, inside and only on Cole.

We all laughed, except Cole. After five minutes, Cleone stopped the rain.

"So...do I look as hot as you thought I'd be?" Cole asked. Cleone just rolled her eyes and walked over and sat next to me.

The other two princess looked at her like she was crazy.

"The Palace of Light is very stiff. I used to live with my mother up until she died six years ago... The Palace of Earth is much less formal. I'm assuming your's is as well." She said.

"Definitely." We laughed.

"Well. I will be back in a couple weeks." My father said disappearing into thin air.

"Kids it lunch time." Hera came into the room. "Oh hello. You must be the Light Princesses." She said.

"Excuse me. But you will address princes and princesses as their title, peasant." Erana all but yelled at her.

"Um. Excuse me." I said standing up, "But you do not talk to Hera like that. In fact if I catch you talking to anyone like that, you may find yourself down here permanently." She was glaring at me. "I don't want any trouble, so I'm just going to..."

She cut me off, "You do not talk to me, your superior like that."

"My superior? Look around! Sweetie, you're on my turf now!"

"Doesn't matter. You're just a pathetic princess of death."

"Yeah Dark. Your other form is really pathetic." Cole laughed.

"Yeah Dark. Why don't you show her?"

"Okay." I took a step back and yelled, "Στροφή στις φλόγες!" I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was ten feet in the air.

First off, this isn't my true form, the sixteen girl you met earlier is. This is my all-powerful form. This is also where human get their assumptions of the devil being a man, because the devil never changes, but the gods and goddesses who can assume it's form do. So whether it's a god or goddess that is the devil, the devil is always a man.

I looked down at my siblings. The girls were quaking in fear while the guys were just lounging on the stairs. Hera was looking at me disapprovingly.

"I am superior. I am the devil. You are a nobody to me!" I yelled, fire spewed out of my mouth.

Suddenly there was a bunch of glowing from Lyte and then she was floating in front of me, but it wasn't really her. It was a grown woman, oh, and she had wings.

"So what are you to me?" She asked. She was the angel. I was the devil. We were both one and only's. Who was superior?


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a while since the whole devil/angel thing, and I was still pissed. I was lying on my bed just staring up at the ceiling. After she asked what I was to her, I just teleported up here and didn't say a word to anyone.

My phone buzzed on my nightstand. That's right, even the devil has a cell phone. I picked it up, there was a text.

"Hey. Just got back from Earth. Want to come over? Sleepover maybe? -Jadie" I laughed at the name she called herself.

Jade, Jadie, Jadette, whatever you want to call her, has been my friend ever since before I can remember. I don't even remember how we met... anyway, we were best friends and were practically inseparable. Except for this past month when she went with her parent to visit the surface world (earth)... and even then we texted almost non-stop.

"Oh course Jadie... I'll be over in twenty. Can I just pop in?" She knew I meant teleport.

"Course sweet. Pop into my room, 'kay?"

"Got 'cha. Be there in twenty, fifteen if I can find Cole or Shane quick."

"'Kay, see ya then." I slid my phone shut and sat up. I was still in my wonderful dress. I stood up and went into my closet.

I looked around the room once, snapped my fingers and then was dressed. I had on a pair of short, short shorts, a belly-button showing t-shirt that hung off on shoulder that said 'Paramore' (Yes, I listen to earth music, you gotta problem with that?), a pair of black low converse and a hoodie to hid the shirt until I got out.

I walked around the castle trying to find one of the boys, texting Jade the entire time.

"So what do we have planned?"

"Parents are gone...so I was thinking movie, dinner, then maybe inviting the boys over?" First off, her parents are never home, in fact she usually just lives over here. Also the boys referred to our boyfriends and their two friends, who we are good friends with.

"Sounds hot. Invite them to the movie and dinner..."

"'Kay. I will."

Then I ran into someone.

"Watch where your...oh it's you." It was Lyte.

"Nice to see you too sis. Do you know where my brothers are?" I asked.

"Nope. Why, where are you going?" She asked.

"Ugh!" I started to walk around her, but she stopped me.

"You didn't answer my questions."

"Out with a friend. I need to tell them. Cole!" Cole had just turned the corner.

"Dark!" He yelled back in the same tone.

"Jade just got back, and we are going to see a movie and maybe have dinner with the guys. I'm sleeping over..." I said.

"'kay have fun."

"Take Lyte with you." Shane said, coming up behind Cole.

"But, she won't like it!"

"To bad. Then you can both suffer. Lyte go pack an over night bag." Shane sucks.

"Don't bother, I've left enough of my cloths over there. You can borrow some." I had an entire wardrobe over at Jade's house.

"What about what I'm wearing now?" She was still in her dress.

"Here." I snapped my fingers and she was dressed exactly like me, except her hoodie and sneakers were white and her shirt read 'dirty blonde', but you couldn't see it. "Let's go." I grabbed her arm and snapped my fingers.

We were now in Jade's room.

"Jade!" I yelled, shrugging off my hoodie.

"Hey!" She called from downstairs. "Guys are here!"

"Let's go." I said to Lyte, "And take off the sweatshirt."

She did as she was told. She seemed to like the shirt. "What an...appropriate shirt." She flicked a piece of her dirty blonde hair back.

"That's not what it refers to."

"Oh, I know." And she started out the door. I followed her downstairs.

"Hey!" I yelled running over to give Jade a hug, "I missed you!"

"You too!" She hugged me back, and then we let go.

I walked over to Zane, my boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss.

"Everyone, this is Lyte. My sister." I introduced Lyte.

"Hm. Dirty Blonde? She's the princess of Light, how can she be a dirty blonde?" Luke asked, approaching her. Luke was one of our good friends, but not boyfriend.

"I don't know, how about this?" Lyte said, drawing closer, and then she kissed him. And I don't mean a quick kiss like I just gave Zane, I mean full on making out kiss. When they pulled away we were all looking at her like we saw an alien. "What? Dark and I are sisters, there has to be some similarities." She rolled her eyes, "So what's the plan?"

"Follow me." Jade said in a dazed voice. Dylan wrapped his arm around her waist for support. Luke and Zane did the same to Lyte and I. Looks like Lyte found a friend.

"Great, I'm a seventh wheel..." Doon complained from the other side of Zane.

"Hey Lyte, how old is Cleone?" I asked.

"She is turning eighteen next month. Why?" Perfect. Doon was nineteen.

"Show me Cleone." I commanded.

A bubble appeared mid-air. Inside it was a blurry picture. The picture became clearer and clearer until it was crystal clear. There was Cleone, Erana, Shane and Cole all sitting around the huge dinning table.

"Hey Cleone!" I yelled towards the bubble. The two girl's heads shot up, but the boys were used to it and kept on eating.

Cleone was the first to find the bubble.

"Dark how?"

"Devil." I said pointing to myself. "Anyway, how would you feel about hanging out with us tonight?" At this the boys heads shot up. It hadn't even been a day, and neither of them wanted be left alone with Erana.

"Uh, sure, just let me get changed, I'll meet you there." She said and then the 'signal' disconnected.

I turned to Lyte, "Now does she know where we're going?" I asked.

"She's the goddess of fun and entertainment and all that stuff..." She replied as we loaded into Jade's limo. Oh did I forget to mention this? I probably did, Jade's family is the second in line for the throne, which means she's rich. She would get the throne if I refused, and honestly I couldn't think of a better second.


	4. Chapter 4

"So who are you setting me up with?" Doon asked as we sat in the car.

"You'll see." Lyte said, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I'm starting to like this girl more and more.

The rest of the ride was quite, so I'm going to take the time to 'describe' everyone, like 'good' writers do.

The Limo was pretty big, Zane was riding backwards and I was next to him, but since the seat curved I was in the corner. Jadette was on my other side, riding sideways. Next to her was Dylan; on his other side was Doon. That was all on one L-shaped bench. On another bench, that was only facing forward, was Lyte and Luke.

Okay, first off, there's me. You probably already know what I look like, but I go over it once again. I was average height for a fifteen/sixteen year old girl. I had jet-black hair that curled into soft ringlet curls, but was easy to straighten if I wanted. My eyes were dark brown or black; dark eyelashes framed them. I had porcelain skin that was almost white. Honestly, I looked like any other Goddess of Darkness. The only differences were my fingers. Gods and Goddesses of the Darkness have long, narrow fingers that were slightly bony. God and Goddesses of Light have long and narrow fingers too, but they weren't bony at all. Not that I'm complaining.

Then there's my boyfriend Zane. He was eighteen. I'm going off topic a bit here, but let me explain this. Our school isn't broken up into 'grades' its broken up into I.Q. levels, so you could be seventeen and still be in what humans call '1st Grade'. Anyway, Jadette and I went up to a really high level since we both had personal tutors. So we were in classes with kids two to four years older than us, that's how I met him, and that is why us dating with our two, almost three, year age difference is normal. Okay, back on topic. Zane looks a lot like any other god of the underworld, except his skin. He was really tan, like I mean _really_ tan. He never knew his father so we don't know what the skin comes from (Heaven god, Earth god, etc.)... He had dark eyes and hair that was sort of spiked up, but not in a dorky way. He also had a sexy six-pack, but that wasn't showing (a girl can wish though, right?). Any way, he was wearing simple jeans and a shirt that said 'Silence is Golden. Duck Tape is Silver.' Which he loves to wear to movies because of the whole 'Silence is Golden' ad thing... he had on a pair of black converse if anyone was wondering.

Jadette was really pretty. I admit it, not that I'm in the closet or anything, but she's pretty. She had wavy dark brown hair with bangs that came down to her eyebrows. She had dark brown eyes that were all done up with make up. She was wearing, a grey t-shirt with 'Happiness is overrated' in big letters and a penguin guy, a pair of short jean shorts and black converse. She was my age, well she was sixteen... but you know.

Dylan was pretty much just another god of the underworld; dark hair dark eyes... basics. He had on jeans and a black shirt that read, 'Hello my name is Inigo Montoya You Killed My Father Prepare To Die' in red capitol black letters. He also had on black converse. Yes, converse are the big thing in the underworld. He was eighteen, only two years older than us.

Doon was once again, a god of the underworld, so what colored eyes and hair does he have? That's right black! Good job! How did you know? Anyway, he was wearing jeans, which is what most guys wear around here, and a pair of converse, shocker. He was wearing a black shirt that says, 'You are not wanted here, go away.' in white typewriter letters. He was nineteen, FYI.

Luke was a god of the underworld so he had... you know what, I don't want to say it again. Figure it out. He had on jeans and converse, and a grey shirt with a pink starfish thing with green and purple pants on, with a board nailed into his forehead, a hammer in his hand, with the word Fail next to him... I guess it was kind of funny. Oh yeah, Luke was nineteen.

I really don't feel like describing Lyte again, but I will. She was pretty. Wavy blonde hair, blue eyes... the whole heaven god package. She was wearing the shorts and the dirty blonde tee.

Anyway... we were at the movies now. When everyone saw the limo the just kept walking. I was in town so much, it meant nothing that the princess and future queen was in town... The only person who stopped was Cleone.

She looked pretty, in a casual way. No one would ever guess she was a princess. She had her brown hair up in a high ponytail. She had on black skinny jeans, a long white shirt, and high hot pink converse. When we got out of the car she walked over to Lyte.

"Who's this?" She asked, indicating Luke.

"My friend Luke." Lyte responded.

"Your friend or your friend..." On the second friend, Cleone did something no princess should ever do in public, and I probably shouldn't write it down. And being the sweet half sister I am, I won't...

"Which do you think?" Lyte asked like Cleone was an idiot, which Lyte was hanging on Luke's arm.

"That's what I thought." Cleone. "How old?"

"Nineteen." Luke answered.

"Damn!" Cleone. She turned to me, "Okay, who are you setting me up with?" She cut right to the chase; I think she's my favorite. I pointed to Doon, "Damn! He sexy!" She bounded over to him and they started talking.

I felt an arm go around my waist from behind and leaned back into Zane's chest.

"They make a good couple." I stated.

"Hm." He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I'm a good matchmaker aren't I?"

"You are."

"What's up with the puny responses?" I turned around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck; his were still around my waist.

"I'm debating something."

"And what might that be?"

"You know your 'coming of age' ball thing you have on your birthday?" he asked.

I nodded. Every 'noble woman'/princess, has a big ball on their sixteenth birthday to celebrate them coming of age.

"I was debating whether to ask you to be my date before or after the movie." He had a smirk on his face.

"I don't know, I think af... wait. You just asked me didn't you?" He smiled, "Oh my god! Yes!" I hugged him tighter.

Now for those of you who don't know, in the underworld, the heirs ascend the throne when they turn eighteen. And princesses taking the throne need to have a husband/fiancée to ascend, guys don't need to have a queen though, sexist, yes, I know. But since there is only a two-year span of time between the ball and coronation, and the fact the date for the ball is usually someone really special, the princess usually marries the man she goes to the ball with. Everyone knew that. Everyone, even the souls in the punishment area.

Which means Zane just asked me to the ball. He is of noble blood, he knows how that works. Does that mean, in a way, he just asked me to marry him?

Had I just said yes to marrying my 'high school sweetheart'?


	5. Chapter 5

The movie was the longest thing ever. The entire time I was wondering about what that question had meant. He had to know that the ball and marriage were linked like they were, his mother would have made sure of it, especially once he started dating me. But, he didn't seem like the guy to make that kind of commitment... Ugh! Guys are soooo confusing!

After what seemed like days, the movie finished... we all walked out to the front of the movie theatre together, where we split up. Cleone went off to the limo the palace had sent for her; Luke and Doon went with her since their houses were on the way. The rest of us piled into Jadette's limo. Lyte and Jadette were over in the corner giggling. Dylan was sitting next to Jadette, just staring off into space.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked quietly.

He was sitting next to me, well, kind of. I had a leg draped over his and my head was resting on his shoulder...would that be next to or on top? I don't know...

"Nothing." I answered.

"I know you better then that." he said.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." I said, trying to get him to forget about it.

"Listen. I know what asking you to the ball entitles, my mother made sure of it. I asked you to that ball knowing this and willing to do all things implied. If that is what you're wondering about, don't worry. If you don't want it, I'll underst..." i shut him up by kissing him.

"Don't worry. I'm not backing out. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting into..." I said when we broke apart.

"Zane. Your stop." Dylan said, looking out the window. And here we were, right in front of Zane's 'house'.

It wasn't really a house...more like a freaking palace! I swear, this 'house' was more of a palace then mine was. It had six floors above ground and a two floor basement. And each floor was pretty big. There was a huge pool too. And the scary thought was, it was just him and his mom living there.

I felt bad for him sometimes, after all it must get lonely in there... I mean come on! Over 20 master bedrooms with another like 20 other ones, that were smaller, but still bigger then anyone can imagine.

"'night." he said, kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight, rich boy." I smirked. He smiled before he climbed up the huge marble staircase and went into the house.

"Rich boy? Isn't that kind of rude and hypocritical?" Lyte asked.

"It's a joke." I paused. "One weekend, his mom was out of town, so we threw a party at his place. Everyone was expecting some ugly apartment since the way he dresses and acts... but they were greeted with that baby. Night Dylan." Dylan got back at his 'house' (once again, huge!) which was right next door to Zane. "So now, no one really talks to him because they think he is an uptight, snooty rich boy."

"So what do they think about you?" She asked.

"Well, everyone but kids in our class love me. The kids in our class think I'm..."

"a rich bitch." Jadette and I sang out.

"That's another inside joke, but that one was a had to bee there type thing..."

"Whatever."

"We're here!" Jadette sang, hopping out of the car.

Great she just had candy. Jade should never have candy if you want her to sleep for the next week. We're doomed.

**A.N.** I know it's short, but it's late and I need to go...more tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on! How are you guys tired! It's only three!" Jade yelled as she jumped on her king sized bed.

"It's only three! You're kidding, right?" Lyte yelled back, trying to sleep on that king sized bed.

"She's not!" I yelled to my sister. I was trying to sleep on the other side of Jade, still on the bed.

"Come on! I just got back! Let's have some fun!" She yelled.

"Do something!" Lyte yelled to me.

"Fine." I thought, then spoke, "Jadie, lay down. Let's play a game." She complied. "Ready?" She nodded, "Okay then Ύπνος!" And she was snoring.

"Thank god!" Lyte yelled, turning away. I did the same so we both had our back to Jade.

DDDD A RRRRR K K

D D A A R R K K

D D AAAA RRRRR KK

D D A A R R K K

DDDD A A R R K K

"Should we wake her up?" Lyte asked, looking at Jade's reflection.

It was a little after noon. Lyte and I were standing in the bathroom, with the door open, putting on our makeup. We could see Jade in the mirror, and she was still dead asleep.

"Nah. If we do, she is either going to be a sloth or full of energy... that's how she is after sugar rushes..." I said, applying dark eyeliner.

We were all dressed, simple jeans (light for Lyte and dark for me), tight spaghetti strap tops (yellow for her, dark purple for me), and white flip-flops. We finished applying the make-up and put it back into my drawer. (I told you I was hear so often I had my own drawers and dressers...)

I wrote a quick note saying we left and to come over later tonight for dinner, and then the two of us teleported back to the palace, straight into the 'family dining room'.

Okay, I never really told you much about the palace, so let me give you a quick rundown... On the first floor, you have the grand entrance. There is a hallway that branches off to the left (if you are at the doorway to the outside). Off of that hallway, are three offices, then at the end is a set of huge double doors, which open into the throne room. Back to the entrance. There was another hallway that went off to the right. Off of this one, was a huge formal dining room, along with the huge, state of the art kitchen. There was also a small staircase in the kitchen, which led upstairs to the 'servants' quarters, which were pretty nice rooms.

The entire right side of the second floor was 'servant' quarters. The other half had a bunch of bedrooms for visitors. On the third and forth floor was where we lived.

It was set up like a house. To reach the third floor, you climbed up a grand staircase from the second floor. The staircase opens up into a landing, where there is a door with a keycard slot. Cole, Shane, Hera and I are the only ones that have keycards that access this area.

When you enter, there is a decent sized living room, complete with big screen TV and a huge couch. Then off to the side, was a basic kitchen you would find in any house and a table that seats up to eight. There was a bathroom and a study as well. The study had four desks, one with a computer on it, a huge bookshelf, a couple beanbag chairs, basically anything any student would need. In the living room, there was a staircase which led up to the forth floor.

On the forth floor there was a hallway. On the left of the stairs, was the master bedroom, which no one used, since it had been mom's. To the left, was Shane and Cole's room, as well as two extra rooms, which the other princesses were using, Cleone and Erana in one, and Lyte in another. Right across from the stairs, was a set of spiral stairs, which led to a trapdoor. Push that open and you're in my room.

I've already explained my room to you, so I'm not going to do it again...

"Lyte! Where have you been?" Erana started yelling as soon as she saw her sister.

Erana was sitting at the head of the table, my spot.

I stepped in front of Lyte slightly, "You know, you, my friend, are really trying my patience." I said to Erana.

She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder she stood up, walking over to me. She towered over me since her shoes had a five or six inch heel on them, "And what are you going to do about it?" She asked.

"Hm. I think about it, but for now, how about this?" I kicked one of her heels and it snapped.

If you think having a heel snap is bad, imagine when you are in six-inch stilettos. She went down. Screaming the entire way.

"You little..." She yelled, but I didn't hear the end, because Lyte had grabbed my arm and we were outside, in the flower garden.

"I can't believe you did that to her!" Lyte laughed.

"I don't do well with bitches." I shrugged.

"She is a bit of a bitch isn't she?" Lyte asked.

"She is, but then Cleone is so sweet!"

"Wait, you thought they were twins?"

"Yeah. That's what we learned in school..."

"Well your school sucks. The two of them are half-sisters... Erana was our father's daughter, his wife was her mother..." The Queen of Lyte had died during childbirth, their kingdom was way behind in childbirth technology, "Cleone was our father's daughter, by the queen of earth..." That's how she knew what the palace of earth looked like. "So Erana hates Cleone... not so much me since the queen had died, but she absolutely hates Cleone... after all her father cheated on his pregnant wife and sired another child..."

"So... your saying that your father is a man whore?"

"Pretty much!" She laughed.

"You don't seem to like him that much..." I noticed.

She sighed, "I don't." I waited for her to continue, "He pushes us soooo hard. We have to be the best... That's another reason Erana is how she is... When daddy dearest saw how she could do almost anything, he pushed her more than ever. She became the prettiest, smartest, strongest girl in her year... She was the 'it' girl of the school. She got anything she wanted, she never didn't have a boyfriend catering to her every need. She was spoiled way past rotten..." We were silent.

"Sounds like a real rich bitch." I joked. Lyte snorted in attempt to hold back a laugh. That sound made us both break down laughing...

A.N. I have a question. When I look at my stories on my computer, especially Teenage Devil, I notice part of the story is cut off... Does this happen to anyone else, or is it only my computer?


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next week, Lyte and I grew closer, now we were just like sisters... It was the day before the ball, and we hadn't seen much of Erana, until today.

There she was, sitting at the kitchen table just like last time. Lyte and I ran down the set of stairs that went up to my room. Sure we weren't wearing the best cloths for princesses, but for going on a date, they were perfect.

I had on a pair of jeggings (you know, leggings that look like jeans...) and a red strapless top. Lyte had on a navy blue skirt with a navy blue and white striped tank top. We were both wearing white flip flops.

"Where are you going?" Erana demanded.

"Did you hear something?" Lyte asked.

"Only some bitchy whore... come on..." we were just about to leave when a voice called after us.

"Just want to warn you, I'm done playing second best."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lyte asked me.

"Dunno." I shrugged. We skipped all the way down to the garage, hopped into one of my black SUVs and we drove off to Zane's house.

I had turned sixteen a few days ago, and with that came my license. Now I know that it might sound stupid, but ever since I turned ten, my brothers bought me a car for each birthday. When I turned ten, Shane bought me a black convertible. When I turned eleven, Cole bought me a black Ferrari Enzo. When I turned twelve, Shane bought me a Lamborghini Murcielago LP640. When I turned thirteen, Cole bought me a black Chevrolet Suburban. For fourteen, I got a black Chevrolet Tahoe from Shane. For fifteen, I got a Rolls Royce Phantom from Cole. And just a couple days ago, I got a Nissan Armada, from Cole and Shane, which is what I was driving now. Long story short, I had a lot of cars.

We got to Zane's house really quick. Luke was already there, so Lyte pretty much ditched me as soon as we got into the house. There was enough time for Zane and I to joke, "I would offer you the grand tour, but it would take to long." He said and I added, "My tour took three days to see each room." Sad thing was, that's a true story... After that, Zane and I hadn't seen Lyte or Luke once...

"So tomorrow's the ball, right?" He asked. We were lying on the ground in the in-house movie theatre. I had my head on his stomach so we were in a T formation...

"Yep." I answered.

"What are you wearing?"

"Whatever the stylists force me into..."

"Really..." he knew me too well.

"I'll wear it until they're done and think there's no chance I have enough time to do anything to screw up their picture perfect princess. Lyte and I are going to prove them wrong..."

"This is going to be interesting... do I get an idea?"

"Nope. You have to wait just like everyone else." My phone buzzed, "Shane."

"Take it."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

I flipped the phone open and my brother immediately started talking. "You're going to hate me, but the stylists want you home now so they can talk a final fitting..."

"Ugh! I'll be there as soon as I find Lyte..."

"She doesn't have to come, she can stay with the guys..."

"UGH!" I slammed the phone shut.

"So... how's life?" Zane asked. I glared at him, "Sorry. Shutting up."

"I'll see you tomorrow at eight right?" He nodded, "You can talk you idiot."

"You will definitely see me tomorrow at eight." And he kissed me.

We broke apart at the annoyed buzzing of my phone. Shane had sent a text, 'Where are you?'

"I need to go. Shane's getting his panties in a twist..." I pulled out the keys and gave them to him, "Give these to Lyte for me?"

"Sure. But does she even have her license?"

"The license plate is under my name, no one would pull me over." I kissed him quickly and then teleported back to the palace. I walked into the 'parlor' and there were the three stylists waiting for me.

I tried on the dress three time, 'just to be sure'. Your weight doesn't change much in a half hour, does it? 

By the time I was done, Lyte was back, and it was her turn. She had a pretty strapless dress, though. It was white with a black sash going around her waist and tied on her hip in a bow. Below the sash it was all ruffled up. With is she wore a pair of very-high high heals, that I recognized as mine.

What was I wearing? Oh I was the lucky girl who got to wear a long-sleeved, high neck, floor-length dress. Sure it was pretty... on a forty year old woman, not a sixteen year old!

Which is why, as soon as they released us, Lyte and I ran upstairs to try on my real dress. This one was also black and also floor-length, but the difference was it had style. There was a slit that ran from the ground to upper thigh on the left side, an open back and a halter top that showed off cleavage. With a little diamond buckle in the middle of the waist. Where did I get such a dress? My mom. This was the dress my mother wore to her ball, and her mother before her, and her mother before her. The reason no one ever noticed it was the same dress, was because they all added something to it, with the help of their mother. But since my mom wasn't here, I kept it exactly the same, if the stylists didn't like it, sucks for them.

The next morning came quickly, but it didn't pass quickly. I had to skip breakfast since I slept in too late (it was 7 am!), so I was starting to feel lightheaded. I had been sitting in this chair for _hours_ and I mean it! We started promptly at 8 and it was now 11. I hadn't gotten up once. And the sad thing is, that's how long it did to do nails. It took another three hours for hair and by now I felt like I was going to pass out. But my _angel_ of a sister took pity on me and brought me five granola bars (Breakfast and lunch), and get this! She was in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top! How is that fair? 

It took a total of nine hours to get me ready. I could've done all that in five minutes, which is what we are planning on doing a bit later. I had to stand the entire time so I wouldn't 'ruin my dress'. So I stood and watched as Lyte went through the same process as I did. The difference? She ended up in a nice dress and it only took two hours! How is that fair!

The stylists stayed with us for another half hour, before they went downstairs to check on the boys and how their stylists did. As soon as that door closed, Lyte and I kicked off our shoes and ran up to my room. I was in the dress, all zipped and good in ten minutes. Twenty minutes and a text came...

'D, have you seen Cleone or Erana?' It was Cole.

'No. Now stop trying to hit on your step sisters...'

'I'm not though. No ones seen them in an hour. '

'Fine. I'll go look for them.'

I slid on my black high heels and we ran back downstairs. Lyte slid her's on and together, the Angel and Devil, scanned the castle to find the two girls. Well, we found them, right where they were supposed to be, right outside the ballroom, ready for the entrance. Only thing was, they were fighting.

Honestly it was kind of funny to see Erana, the platinum blonde, blue eyed wonder so red in her face. It definitely didn't go well with her pretty blue strapless dress. Then there was Cleone who was keeping most of her cool, but you could tell she was frustrated. She was in a pretty yellow dress that had ruffles at the bottom.

'Found them. Outside ready for entrance...'

'Good. See you there.' And Cole was gone.

Lyte and I walked down to the entrance of the ballroom, taking our sweet time, since we had twenty minutes to get down there.

The ballroom was two floors, we would be entering on the upper floor and descending the staircase.

We waited away from the arguing sister, playing stupid games to make the time pass. As usual, the boys came running in at the last minute.

"About time..." the man grumbled before opening the doors. "Ladies and Gentleman. King Shane and Prince Cole." The two of them entered the ball room and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Welcome everyone. Thank you for attending the First Ball of Dark. And now, here is the birthday girls... Crowned Princess of Darkness Dark and her sister, Crowned Princess of Light Lyte." There were a ton of murmurs and whispers. No one had known it was Lyte and the other girls who had been here, people just assumed they were ambassadors of Lyte. Not Princesses. But either way, Lyte and I entered. Luke and Zane were at the bottom of the staircase, smiling up at us. We descended gracefully (thank god) and took our date's arm. "And also visiting is..." but he couldn't finish the sentence, since there was a huge boom, a cloud of smoke and then my step sisters were there, and one had a dagger pressed to the others throat.

"I told you girls. I was done playing second best."


	8. Chapter 8

"Drop the knife. Now!" I yelled. Lyte and I stepped forward.

"Why should I?" Cleone taunted, digging the dagger deeper into Erana's throat.

"Um, because if you don't we'll take you down!" Lyte yelled, pretending to think at first.

"And how do you propose to do that?" She asked.

"Um hello? Devil? Angel? Any of this ringing a bell?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, that's right! And your point is?" She released Erana and stepped forward.

"The two most powerful..."

"SLEEP!" Cleone yelled throwing her arm up at Erana, who had tried to grab the dagger from her sister. Erana promptly crumpled to the floor. "Go on..." She said to us in an overly sweet voice.

"We are the two most powerful beings known to God! How do you suggest you are going to beat us?" I asked.

"Lyte, sister dearest, show me your angel..." Cleone demanded.

"Fine." Lyte flicked her wrists. Nothing. She did it again. Still nothing.

"Lyte, stop fooling around." I muttered under my breath.

"I'm not!" She muttered back.

"That's because earlier, I was making a couple pit stops. First our daddy, then my mother..."

"So..." I asked. The entire crowd was just watching the three of us.

"I am now an orphan." She stated.

"And..." Lyte asked.

"CRAP!" I yelled. And with that, I flicked my wrists. And suddenly, I was ten feet in the air. My body was all red, I had horns, and fire was all around me. Honestly, I looked like a man. A devil man. "Well, you need to kill me to become completely powerful!" I yelled, I sounded like a man too.

"Bring it on, Bitch!" She shouted in the same tone Erana had been using all week.

"You're the goddess of minds and body aren't you?" I asked.

"What was your first hint?" She smirked. And suddenly she was eye level with me.

Now if you could imagine a huge ball of rock, I mean like ten-feet in diameter big, with legs and arms. That's what mother earth looks like. Personally, I think it looks more like a father earth, but whatever. Anyway, then combined with the angel, it grows white, fluffy wings and a small halo. Honestly, if I didn't hardly stand a chance, I'd be laughing my ass of right now...

"You possessed Erana! You made her say all these things to us!" I yelled, still in my man's voice.

"Duh."

"Why?"

"To finish my mother's plan."

"What?"

"I wasn't the one who killed my mother. Someone did, but I don't know. Lyte didn't kill your mother when she was born. No Queen of Darkness could be killed from having a child, whether it was a child of light or not... My mother killed her. And I intend to be the one to finish her plan..."

"Which would be...?" Lyte called from ten feet below us.

"To put earth back on the map of mythical places! Everyone knows that Mount Olympus and the Underworld belong to the gods! But how many know that the Earth does too! Huh! After tonight, everyone will... One I become the most powerful being of all time!"

"Dark?" Zane called.

"Not now!"

"No seriously! This is important!"

"What!"

"You aren't at full power! The devil should be like twenty feet tall at least!" Well, this was news to me.

"That's because she's sharing the power, three ways." A new voice said from the entrance we had just came from.

We all turned to look at the newcomer. She had black hair and eyes. Her skin was pale white and she had a small tiara on top of her head.

"Mom." I breathed out.

"Cleone, your mother didn't honestly think she could kill the Queen of Darkness, the Goddess of Death, did she?" My mother asked, and she started to grow. Up and up, until she was just as tall as me.

"How?" Cleone/rock thing yelled.

"Uh. Hello? Goddess of Death? I kinda control who dies you know..."

"Well, I see where Dark gets her personality from..." Cleone muttered.

At this point, I was doing my best to not faint. I just found out that my mother was alive.

'Dark. Teleport to your room. Mom and I will take care of it.' Lyte's voice came into my head.

'I can't! Plus you don't have your pow- how are you doing this?'

'Mom said you were sharing it three ways... who else would have them?' As she said that, she started to glow, and suddenly, she was standing beside me, as the third devil.

"Damn! The women in this family are badass!" I heard Luke yelled.

"Now, Cleone. You have five seconds to get out of this realm. Or else there will be dire consequences." My mother threatened.

"I've worked too hard for this! I don't give up like my pathetic father!" She yelled, and with that, a giant beam of blinding white light shot at us from her hand.

Instinct took over. I raised my arm and a ray just like hers came out. Just as powerful, just as big, and as black as her's was white.

The two beams met in the middle, but her's was advancing towards me.

"Mom, Lyte. A little help would be nice!"

"I can't!" Mom.

"Can't!" Lyte.

"Lyte put your hand on her shoulder!" My mom yelled. They both put their hands on my shoulder, and they started to shrink. But as they shrunk, foot by foot, I grew feet by feet. By the time they were normal size, I was triple my usual devil size.

And I thrust my arm forward. My beam gained a bit. I thrust again. It gained a bit more. I did this until the beams both met in the middle. Then, Cleone did something that surprised me. She drew back her beam. I let mine come back to me. Just as it was almost gone, she shot hers back out. The key word in that sentence: almost.

Just as her's was about to hit me, I threw mine back out. The combined power made a huge boom, a flash of light. And then I saw nothing. I heard nothing. All I felt was falling and falling. I was going. Going. Gone.

A.N. Comments? Votes? Fans? Please...


	9. Chapter 9

**ZPOV: Zane!**

I was blinded. I wasn't sure if things had gotten too bright, or too dark. I guess it was both, if that makes sense. But the brightness/darkness faded as quickly as it had come. I looked up. There were two small figures falling from high up, but one was only falling ten, the other thirty. As they drew closer, the lower one's eyes flew open, and she caught herself on a beam of light, the higher one however, was falling faster, and she didn't open her eyes.

She was coming faster and faster. I decided to step in. I wouldn't let her get hurt. I couldn't. I shot both my arms out. And beams of dark light flew towards the Dark. One wrapped around her waist and the other stayed slightly below, acting as a safety net. I safely lowered her down to her mother.

"Okay! My turn!" I yelled.

"Yeah rig-" And that safety net flew straight at Cleone's neck. It wrapped around and squeezed, not enough to kill, just enough to be uncomfortable.

"How. Are. You. Doing. This?" She force the words.

I clenched my fists a bit. "Oh you mean your highness doesn't know?" I asked sarcastically, "Obviously someone wasn't paying attention in history class."

"What?" This time more forced.

"My great, great, great, great, great grandmother, was the second in line to ascend the throne."

"That was Duchess Iris." She forced.

"Exactly. And she had just a little bit of darkness that she could use. But over the generations, it got stronger and stronger." I paused, tightening my fist a little more. "I watched Dark when she was training ever since she was five. I studied her movements. I learned from watching her. I know how to use it." I turned to Dark's mother, "What do you want me to do with her?"

The woman paused, "Release her." What? "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

As soon as my strands of darkness released Cleone, a new set replaced them. "You listen to me, and you listen to me good. I am going to be kind. I'm going to allow you to live. But if you come with in ten miles of this place, you will be sorry." And with that the stands flew back to Dark's mom. This time, they had a trace of green and white in them. "Now, goodbye." And with a snap of her fingers, the woman sent Cleone to who knows where.

"You took her powers." I stated.

"Uh. Duh." The face she made, looked so much like Dark, it scared me. Dark. Where was she?

I scanned the area by the queen? Ex-queen? She wasn't there.

"Lyte! Come on!" I heard a voice yell. My head swiveled. There was Dark, leaning over Erana's body. Lyte was running up the stairs.

Suddenly, I was right beside Dark. "What happened to her?" I demanded.

"Holy- how did you- never mind." She shook her head, "Cleone put sleeping spell on her. Thing is, it wasn't a regular sleeping spell. It was one that weakens her over time... She's almost stopped breathing."

"Crap." I cursed.

"My words exactly." Dark answered, well darkly.

"Move." Another new voice said. I looked up to see Cole. "I'll take care of it."

And with that, Cole took my place. He put one hand on her fore head and the other on her chest, just above her heart. He started muttering words. As the seconds went by these mutterings got faster and faster, louder and louder. Anyone can tell that whatever he was trying to pull off wasn't working.

Seconds past. Then minutes. And still her breathing slowed. Just as we thought we lost her, she drew in a shuddering breath. Her eyes flew open and darted around the room.

"Where is she? Where is Cleone?" Her voice was kinder now, sweeter.

"She's gone. Don't worry about her." Dark said dismissively. "What happened, why did she chose you as a hostage? She could've used me or Lyte easier..."

"No. She had me in the palm of her hand. Before we came here, she took over my body. Of course I didn't notice since she messed with my mind, so every time I looked in a mirror I saw my body."

"Most people do see their bodies when they look in the mirror." I muttered.

"She switched bodies with me. My brain and personality was in the girl you knew as Cleone and her's was in the girl you meet as Erana, up until this morning."

"What happened this morning?"

"Well, it actually started last night... Anyway, her magic slipped. She had messed with me so that I believed in my own body. When anyone called Cleone, I heard Erana so I answered. Whenever anyone called Erana, I heard Cleone. Whenever I looked at my body, I saw Cleone's body and vice versa... She took me over. Then this morning, when we woke up, I was up first. I saw my body sleeping next to me since she hadn't set anything up yet. And I figured everything out. So I did my best to switch back... Last night, when you girls were leaving to see the guys, I managed to switch back long enough so when she said 'I'm done playing second best' or whatever, it came out of my mouth, yes, but it was a mix of our voices. That's when she knew she had a problem, so she started to work even harder. But this afternoon, she gave up. I got my body back and she disappeared. Then she came back, and you know what happened from there..."

"Cole. Take her up to her room. Shane!" Dark directed.

"Yeah." A voice came from a pile of rubble.

"Hurry up!" She yelled. He's under a pile of rocks, how does he hurry up.

Just as I thought this, the rock seemed to turn to liquid and it all ran off. Shane stood, completely unharmed.

"Go with him, make sure he doesn't fool around." Dark ordered. As soon as they were out of ear shot, she said, "Lyte."

"Got it." And Lyte followed after them.

I raised an eyebrow at Dark, "What? I don't trust 'em." She shrugged.

"Whatever you say, princess." And I slung my arm around her shoulders.

"Don't call me princess..." she whined.

"But you are one dear..." he mother said, coming up the stairs.

I don't know how they do it else where, but down here in the underworld, a girl of royal blood isn't considered an official princess until after the ball.

"But still, it makes me feel like a spoiled little brat..." She whined.

"But you are one dear..." I copied her mother, who just smiled at me.

"Shut up." Dark laughed, smacking my chest lightly.

"Honey, I'll be upstairs with the others. Come up once your done." The woman said to Dark, then turned to me, "Zane, you can stay the night."

"Thank you." I replied, and with that, the woman was gone.

"Well, it's princess time." Dark said, shrugging off my arm. She walked until she was at the edge of the stairs so all of the guests could see her.

"Well, that didn't go exactly as planned, but I'm sure no one will ever forget that ball..." she joked. That got a couple chuckles and a few smiles, but most people were frozen from shock. "We will have to reschedule the ball for after the ballroom is re-done..." She went on, but I tuned her out, just watching her.

I had known this girl forever. I had seen her at her worst, at her best and at her scariest. She was tough, yet she was sweet. She was kind, but knew how to lay down the law. She knew how to fight, but didn't unless she needed too. All and all, she was perfect.

I looked her up and down. Earlier she had been wearing a beautiful floor-length black dress and high heels, but sometime over the course of the night, those had been...modified... She was now barefoot first off. I could make out one shoe at the base of the stairs and after scanning a bit more, I saw the other with a broken heal over near a pile of rubble. Her dress was still black, but it was torn and ripped all over. It was now barley mid-thigh, and the slit that originally stopped mid thigh stopped somewhere near her waist, and when she moved a certain way it would show off...certain articles that shouldn't be seen...

I undid my belt and walked up behind her. I wrapped it around her hips. She stopped her speech and looked at me questioningly. I whispered in her ear, "As much as I love the view of the black thong, I don't think you want everyone to see it."

She blushed deep red and tightened the belt a little more. I stepped back and waited for her to finish. "Thank you for coming, and I hope you will attend the Second First Ball of Dark." People started to file out the doors on the bottom floor, so Dark took this as her cue to leave. So she turned away from the Ballroom, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the ballroom.

Eventually we ended up outside in the huge tree house we had made a few summers ago. It was a decent size, well actually, it was huge. It had two sets of bunk beds in one room, then in another room was a wireless radio and a bunch of bean bag chairs. Then their was a 'deck', which was really just a wide tree branch with a railing around it, that had a hammock on it.

We, meaning Dark, Luke, Doon, Jadette, Dylan and I, built this thing when we were going into ninth year (the equivalent of ninth grade). Doon and Luke were 17, Dylan and I were 16, and the two girls were 14, we were bored, so we built a tree house, got a problem with that? No. Good.

Anyway, we ended up on the hammock. Dark was pretty much lying on me, but I didn't care, I liked to feel her touch (and not in a perverted way), plus, she was freakishly light.

"Well, tonight was a total disaster." She sighed after a minute or two of silence.

"Not a total disaster..." I said.

"How so?"

"First of, we found out your mother is alive, speaking of which, shouldn't you be with her now?"

"She'll be there tomorrow, I'm busy right now." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Okay. Next thing, you got rid of your evil step sister." She wrinkled her nose at that. Time to bring out the big guns, "And... if you say yes to the next question, this, can be your's." I set the ring box on my chest, near her face, open to display the beautiful diamond ring inside.

"Did you just-"

"Propose. Yep." I popped the 'p'.

"Holy crap. Yes! Oh my god!" She slid the ring on. "How did you pick out such a beautiful ring?"

I rolled my eyes, "I was raised by a noblewomen, I know a thing or two, or three, or four, or how about we just settle for a lot, about jewlery." She laughed and pecked my cheek.

"DARK!" I heard a voice yelled. Dark brought her head up a bit, but only enough to look over the railing.

"What Jadette?" She yelled back.

"Can we come up?"

"Who's we?"

"Doon, Dylan, Luke, Lyte and I."

"Nah."

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Is Zane up there? He is, isn't he!" It was Doon.

"Hey guys." I called back over.

"Let us up!" I think that was Luke, but it might have been Dylan.

"Nah."

"Stop making out long enough to let us up." A whine. Dylan.

"Two things. One, if we were making out, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Two, I can do whatever I want with him." Dark called.

"Why?" Luke called.

"'Cause he's her boyfriend..." Dylan called in a girly voice.

At this Dark stood up smirking. She stuck her hand up, which now had the ring on it, "Fiancée actually."

"WHAT!"

"WHAT!" Lyte and Jadette yelled together.

"Crap, didn't think that through. Get the hatch." I ran over and sat on the hatch, "Really?" She asked looking at me.

"It works, doesn't it?" I called back.

"Nope." Lyte said popping the 'p'. She was lying on the hammock.

"You couldn't wait until tomorrow to give her back her powers mom!" Dark yelled. "Let her up. Might as well kill two birds with one stone." She said to me.

Literally as soon as I stood up and got off the hatch, it flew open and Jadette was in the tree house. She ran over to the other girls and Lyte and Jadette began questioning Dark like there was no tomorrow.

"I'll go handle the guys. We'll be upstairs if you need us." I said, dropping through the open hutch.

"You proposed?" Luke asked.

"Yep." There was a round of congrats and we began to walk towards the back entrance.

"No fair! Guys have it so much easier!" I heard Dark complain.

**A.N.** Soooo... what 'cha think?


End file.
